The Scenes of Euphoria
by OdiSSe
Summary: Harry and Ginny walked out of the Common Room, leaving behind a bewildered Ron, and a very touched Hermione. [HBP Missing Moment]


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**THE SCENES OF EUPHORİA**

_"Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head." (HBP page; 499)_

"And what the hell was that?" muttered Ron, his eyes wide in shock, looking flabbergasted as though he could not believe his eyes.

Hermione smiled to herself happily. Ignoring Ron, she shook her head in disbelief as she watched Harry dragging Ginny out of the common room. She watched them leave hand in hand, looking both ecstatic and enamoured. A mixture of a feeling of appreciation and jealousy ran through her blood.

The Gryffindor common room was crowded and lively. People were jubilant; they had been celebrating the new Quidditch Cup enthusiastically until Harry came in and decided to pull Ginny into a passionate kiss out of the blue, surrounded by fifty eyewitnesses. The triumphant roars and loud anthems died away immediately. Now there was a humming in the room after their departure, people had started to discuss this new piece of gossip excitedly.

"Did you see that?" asked Ron, still in awe, following Hermione closely who had headed towards drinks table to help herself a bottle of butterbeer.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione turned around to glare; she almost bumped into him. Ron stepped back, sheepishly. Muttering to himself, he placed the cup onto the table carefully, and then grabbed a bottle of butterbeer.

After getting her drink, Hermione's eyes searched for an empty place for settling. It was hard to find one, since the victorious Gryffindors had occupied them all. She looked around a while, and then finally spotted an empty space on the sofa by the fireplace. Knocking people along the way, she hurried to take it. Ron quickly seated across her, collapsing heavily into an armchair.

"Did you know about that?" he asked after a moment, still wearing the shocked expression on his face. "I mean, did you know that would happen?" he asked, lowering his voice bashfully as though everybody was listening to them.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione sighed deeply. "Don't tell me that you were surprised to see that. Didn't you notice that would happen," she pointed out, and sipped her drink. "Eventually," she added afterwards.

"Well, at least -" Ron trailed off, looking at a loss for words, and completely bewildered by the situation. "Don't you think it was a bit umm... er… unexpected?"

Hermione rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Ron, come on… unexpected?"

"Well …" Ron muttered. " I knew Ginny had a crush on him but well… I thought she had gotten past this. Besides, Harry never showed, I mean, I never guessed…"

"You never guessed?" Hermione glared at him.

"Harry was mooning over Ginny during the whole year," she stated quickly before Ron could interrupt. "But of course," she raised a mocking eyebrow, "you were too busy to notice that," she added with a bitterness in her voice. She picked up her drink again and sipped it.

Ron grunted in response.

"Okay, but it's a little bit weird for me to see that my best friend and my little sister began snogging in the middle of the common room all of a sudden," he blurted out. "In public, for crying out loud," he complained with a grimace before taking a big gulp from his drink.

"Oh, I know," said Hermione sympathetically. "But well… better get used to it," she suppressed a giggle, "because you're going to be seeing them a lot like that."

"Oi. They'd better not to do it in front of my eyes," Ron scolded, shifting in his seat restlessly.

"Hark who is talking?" Hermione mumbled under her breathe, as her eyes wandered around, toying with the bottle she was holding.

Hermione knew Ginny would never listen to Ron. She had never done. Hermione was determined not to comment on it nevertheless. As they sat in silence, she gazed him out of the corners of her eyes. Ron looked pensive and puzzled. She knew this new situation was extremely odd for him. She could see that. But she couldn't accept the fact that it was wrong. It was rather romantic. Her heart did somersaults as she pondered what Harry and Ginny would be up to in the meantime.

Hermione was distracted from her train of thought when Neville joined them, coming out of nowhere. He was wearing a Gryffindor scarf around his neck and his face was painted with red and yellow colours. He looked jubilant.

"Nice game Ron," he exclaimed happily as he patted Ron on the shoulder before giving Hermione a broad smile.

"Cheers," Ron beamed, raising his bottle in joy as he got to his feet to offer Neville his place.

Neville sat down timidly in the armchair; Ron quickly squeezed himself in between Hermione and a brunette girl from third years-who had shared the sofa with Hermione- in a reckless manner. The little girl looked a little annoyed as Ron wedged his giant body in between. Huffing to herself angrily, she leapt to her feet and vanished at once. Ron didn't look concerned. Hermione urged herself not to roll her eyes. She felt the familiar tinkle in her stomach, as Ron moved closer to hear what Neville was talking about.

Neville and Ron headed into a critique of the match straight away. They discussed the final match for minutes, head to head, with every single detail. Hermione noticed Ron was acting as though he was in a trance as she silently watched their heated discussion. He was speaking loudly with the wild gestures and in the meantime constantly leaning over her. He was oblivious, Hermione knew it, but she couldn't help but feel the intense sensation in her stomach. However, she kept an impassive face.

"That was shocking, wasn't it?" she heard Neville ask moments later with a sheepish grin on his face. Ron grinned broadly. "Yeah, the score," he nodded enthusiastically. "It's really lucky that-"

"Not the match," Neville interrupted, blushing faintly, "Harry and Ginny, you know," he said, motioning the door with his head. Ron gagged on his butterbeer, Hermione thumped on his back, shaking her head.

"They suit each other, don't they?" Neville remarked, a pale of pink flushed over his face.

"Oh, yeah, they do," Hermione approved quickly as she beamed at him. Ron didn't comment; he merely swung his leg indifferently in boredom, watching his bottle absent-mindedly. Hermione knew that he wasn't ready to talk about them yet. However Neville continued, making Ron much more uncomfortable.

"It's nice to see that Harry has come to his senses," he blurted out with an unusual wisdom tone in his voice. "The war is raging over," he continued quickly, "and you never know you would have time or not, do you?" he asked abruptly, redirecting the conversation, shooting Ron and Hermione significant glances. Hermione was gobsmacked. Hesitantly, she threw a glance at Ron, their eyes met for a second; she noticed Ron had gone crimson at the unexpected hint.

They would never expect such a statement from Neville. They stared at him, unable to believe what he had just blurted out. As the atmosphere suddenly became uncomfortable, an unexpected noise erupted in the middle of the room. They turned their head automatically and saw a group of people gathered around Seamus. Neville got to his feet to find out what was going on and then, "well… anyway, I'll see you later," he said quickly and joined into the crowd. He left Ron and Hermione behind just frozen, unable to speak.

Hermione was in shock. Even Neville could notice that, she thought mentally. She glanced at Ron furtively; he looked deceptively quiet. She felt a slight anger rise in her. Biting her lips nervously, she merely watched the other people celebrating around them, in an uncomfortable silence.

Later on, Ron drained his bottle in one gulp and got to his feet. Hermione felt slightly disappointed as she felt the coldness in his place as he left her side. "I'll get another beer," he informed her and headed over the drinks table.

Hermione sighed to herself. She drained her drink in one gulp and began watching her surroundings. There was Dean, leaning the frame of a window; he looked cold and angry for some reason. Romilda Vane was talking to her friends, a disgusted look on her face. Probably whining about Harry, Hermione assumed. A group of first-years were watching and touching the Quidditch cup in amazement. And there was Lavender in the corner of the room, talking to Parvati, looking rather glum. Hermione quickly darted her eyes.

At the moment, she noticed a shadow materialised in front of her. She raised her head in bliss thinking that Ron had come back. However a totally different hoarse voice greeted her.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione's head snapped in surprise. Swallowing hard, she stuttered, "Hi, Cor- Cormac," as she blinked in confusion. She shifted restlessly in her seat, feeling extremely nervous all of a sudden.

"Just great," she mumbled under her breath. Actually, from the minute they arrived common room he had been staring at her. She had noticed him but she wouldn't imagine that he would be so tactless to approach her.

"How are you doing?" Cormac asked trying to open a casual chat as he seated himself across her, in Ron's vacant place. Hermione felt an angry wave rise in her at his indifferent manner, but she forced herself to keep an impassive face.

"Well, fine, thank you…" she muttered as her eyes looked for Ron quickly, wishing to come back at once. When she finally saw him she noticed he was talking to Colin Creevey before the drinks table, from what she could understand from the grin of Ron's face they were making a short analysis of the match.

Cormac began babbling right away, in his usual frustrating arrogant manner though Hermione wasn't listening to him. She prayed mutely that Ron would see them and she could get rid of Cormac at once. After a few torturous minutes, finally Ron's eyes met with hers. Hermione saw his face go blank as he noticed Cormac sitting in his place. His face stiffened immediately and he quickly drew closer.

In a moment, Ron appeared nearby. He stood in front of Cormac on purpose, blocking him to see Hermione. Cormac raised his head and stared at Ron. They exchanged a dark glance.

"You're occupying my place," Ron said at last, through his gritted teeth. Hermione held her breath in awe. For a moment Cormac looked like he was going to hit Ron or say something stupid. However he got to his feet, defeated, much to Hermione's surprise.

"See you later," he mumbled to Hermione with an added snort, and then quickly disappeared. Hermione gave a sigh of relief under her breath.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "What does he want?" he asked the moment Cormac was out of earshot, handing her a new bottle of Butterbeer.

"Nothing," murmured Hermione, avoiding his eyes as she felt her cheeks go crimson. Ron didn't look convinced. He sat across from her, still staring intently. Hermione tried to look nonchalant.

"When are they going to come back?" asked Ron after a moment, glancing at his watch, looking rather nervous. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

Ron saw the amusement on her face. "What?" he said, defensively.

"I still can't believe that," he continued, shaking his head. "How did Harry become sure?" he asked, raising his eyes to meet hers, looking cordially clueless. "I mean you know, about Ginny," he muttered as he flushed significantly.

"You know Harry," Hermione turned towards him, even closer, crossing her legs. "He never thinks of the consequences when he is determined, does he? Besides someone had to take the first step, hadn't he?" she added before taking another sip from her drink.

"But wasn't he afraid of her reaction?" asked Ron, looking quite serious. The atmosphere was softened and Hermione was rather surprised at his enthusiasm about the topic. They were having a chat about relationships. It was interesting but nice, Hermione thought. Ron was speaking maturely. She was very much fond of his new attitude. Before they were interrupted, she continued.

"He took the risk, I guess. Very Harry-ish. But it was the most wonderful gesture, I believe. No need to pronounce," she trailed off as she felt Ron was staring at her intently. Her cheeks went crimson.

"Didn't he ever hesitate, I mean, there was me after all," Ron exclaimed moments later, with a resented voice. "He could ask my opinion, at least."

Hermione offered a small smile at his disappointed face. "Ron, he knows you very well," then she explained patiently, "Besides you would never have objected even if he had asked, would you?" she asked, trying to sound reasonable. Ron replied with a shrug.

"And also, no offence, but I don't think he would care at this point," she said matter-of-factly raising an eyebrow. Ron opened his mouth to protest then closed murmuring under his breath.

"Don't you want Harry to be happy?" Hermione continued as Ron's silence encouraged her. "Didn't you see how happy he looked?" she reminded. "And Ginny of course, she always loved him no matter what." She looked directly into his eyes. "They deserve to be happy Ron."

"I know," mumbled Ron after a moment.

"So, stop pretending like it's not normal," she warned. "And please," she added with a pleading voice, "don't speak to Harry about it," she demanded offering him a smile.

"Okay," accepted Ron sheepishly. Hermione beamed at him. At least, she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't interrogate Harry and Ginny with their newly found relationship. And she knew he wasn't going to, after their mutual agreement.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes, conflicting the bustling common room. Then something hit Hermione on the head. Slightly panicked, she leapt to her feet. At her sudden movement, instinctively, Ron grabbed her by the elbow. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked, looking puzzled. Hermione looked at her elbow then back at Ron. Ron blushed faintly and he quickly pulled his hand back.

Nowadays every contact they made was setting her body on fire. She knew Ron was also aware of the awkwardness between them however he didn't look troubled. On the contrary, he was doing it on purpose, jumping on every opportunity he encountered. Hermione wasn't complaining about the situation. However, she couldn't help with her nervousness.

"Prefect duties. Well, I've to go," she explained after clearing her throat. "I've to make sure that first years have already gone to bed," she told, not making an eye contact at all.

"What?" Ron bellowed suddenly. "Won't you wait for Harry and Ginny?" he asked trying to look serious.

She glared at him. "Don't be silly Ron." But then a shadow of a smile haunted her lips.

"Wait," Ron got to his feet as well. Hermione turned on her heels to look up. "I'll go with you," he announced. Hermione shrugged in a nonchalant manner however her heart did a small flick. She headed to the portrait door, Ron following behind her. They missed the inquisitive glare Lavender gave behind them.

Once they were out of the noisy common room, Hermione breathed deeply. The corridors were empty and silent, much to her pleasure. She felt a little bit dizzy. She scolded herself mentally for taking the second bottle. Hermione looked sideways at Ron walking beside her. He looked rather sober and tranquil, although she couldn't count how many butterbeers he had drank.

As they started to march down the corridor, Ron started to act bizarrely.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Hermione, confused.

There was a focused look on his face. "If we bump into Ginny and Harry in a corner," he told his eyes darting around, looking rather serious, "You know doing stuff," he grimaced, "then I'll have to hex my own sister," he ended with a disgusting expression on his face.

Hermione looked at him agape, with a dumbfounded expression and then this sent them both off into a fit off hysterical laughter. Their chuckles echoed through the corridor.

"Well, Hermione do you know what," Ron started once their laughter died down. Hermione looked at his face expectantly, a bright smile still on her face. As Ron opened his mouth to continue some whispering voices did catch their attention. Hermione went still and headed over the noise.

They saw two first year Gryffindor boys standing under a giant portrait. "What are you two doing here?" asked Hermione with a stern tone, frowning slightly.

"Off the bed, both off you," barked Ron, looking bad-tempered since their conversation was interrupted. The boys jerked in terror, their eyes wide in terror and then they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Thank you, Ron," said Hermione sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome," replied Ron with a grin. Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

They kept walking in silence. The corridor now seemed deserted and quiet.

"You were going to say something," reminded Hermione after a while, conversationally.

"What? Oh…" Ron looked taken aback. "Well, I was thinking about Neville," he started awkwardly.

Hermione's head snapped in surprise. Even by the dim light of the corridor, she could tell that Ron had turned bright red. Her heart leapt.

"Yeah," she managed to croak out, placing some hair behind her ear.

"Well I suppose he is right," he said slowly. Hermione noticed that he was trying hard to get on the subject. She silently waited him to continue, her heart began racing a little faster. "I mean about that coming to your senses," Ron said shooting her sideways glances to check her reaction in the meantime. Hermione's throat went dry at the topic. She slowed down walking towards the portrait hole, on purpose. Ron matched his steps to hers. She instinctively sensed where the conversation was heading.

"I think," Ron cleared his throat loudly and then, "I know what he meant with that," he murmured sheepishly.

Hermione saw Ron swallow hard and look away from her. A bit shocked by his remark, she stared at him in peaceful silence, feeling suddenly excited. Finally Ron raised his eyes and their eyes met. He looked at her straight in the eye. And with that, they stood rooted to the spot.

But suddenly as their eyes locked, Hermione felt his fingers entwine hers. For just a moment Hermione stopped breathing, they both watched each other, in amazement. Ron was staring at her to see her reaction, looking anxious. Swallowing hard, Hermione lowered her eyes at their entwined hands, feeling her heart began pounding madly in her chest. Then she looked up back at Ron's eyes and gave a sheepish grin.

Ron grinned back at her, looking relieved. Encouraged by her smile, he gently pulled at her hand. Hermione didn't protest at all, she found herself in his arms as she anticipated. She waited for him to make the next move, motionless. The smell of butterbeer and his soap arrived in her nose as he bended closer. They were standing just in front of the portrait door when she finally felt his lips brushed against hers.

The Fat Lady and her friend Vi were snoozing in the picture over the portrait. They both cracked their eyes as the tangled figures of Ron and Hermione shadowed their portraits.

"Finally," The Fat Lady rolled her eyes at the scene. "The customary prefect ending," she stated to her friend with a whisper who was looking clueless. "I had a big doubt about them though," she commented warily as she gazed at the couple standing entwined ahead her.

"What took them that long?" asked Vi after giving a big yawn.

The Fat Lady shrugged. "Obstinacy," she commented and then slowly opened the door before the couple broke apart.

Vi gave a nod. "Uh-huh!"

* * *

**AN:** They can't have waited that long, can they? Something. Must. Have. Happened. :P (though I don't claim that they've kissed) This is the last missing moment for now. I hope you enjoy it. 

Many thanks to Ally, for pointing out the mistakes and to Shan, for her beta-work.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
